


En nuestra siguiente vida.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Lo único que ambos chicos querían era renacer cómo estrellas de mar. Pero, desgraciadamente los dioses no fueron bondadosos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	En nuestra siguiente vida.

No puedo decir con exactitud cuando todo empezó a tornarse de color escarlata. No sé cómo, ni por qué... ¿Había una respuesta a este sufrimiento? Lo único que recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos y reencarnar, es cuanto te amo, Shoyo. 

Por fin recordé cuanto adoro ver tu calida sonrisa al despertar, la amabilidad de tus caricias y tus hermosos cabellos danzando con el viento.. Lo recordé todo.. Amo todo eso de ti.

Pero en este momento, en esta situación.. Recordar nuestro amor es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado.

Sostengo tu mano mientras te hayas inconciente a mi lado. El indiscutible aroma de la sangre ahoga mis sentidos.. Pero me niego a cerrar los ojos y a dejarte ir otra vez.

Te observo y ruego que despiertes, quiero decirte cuanto te amo una vez más, antes de que el reloj reinicie nuestras vidas. ¿Estás muerto? 

Intento tomar tu mano con más fuerza, pero la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo. Lloro tu nombre, mis ojos no pueden mantenerse más tiempo abiertos. 

Un "Te amo" se escapa de mis labios mientras mis ojos se cierran en un profundo sueño. 

Todo es oscuridad, hasta que los dioses me enseñan a luz. A cambio, toman todos mis recuerdos junto a ti.

Y vuelvo a nacer. 

\------

Desde que nací siempre he sentido que me falta "algo" para estar completo. No importaba cuanto intentase llenarlo, nada funcionaba.

Pero el día en el que te conocí sentí que mi alma siempre estuvo buscandote. Sentí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Tu sonreíste con algo de pena, y mi corazón dió un salto. 

Tomaste mi mano, no supe cómo reaccionar a lo que vi reflejado en tus ojos.

Era la muerte en la inocente mirada de un chico de 15 años.

No pude escuchar cuando los barrotes de acero cayeron sobre nosotros. Pero recuerdo tu mirada sorprendida, sin ninguna duda, en ese momento me reconocieste. Yo también recordé nuestras vidas pasadas cuando tomaste mi mano.

Quisiste decir algo, pero la lluvia de barrotes estrellándose sobre nuestros cuerpos te lo impidió.

Ambos seguíamos despiertos. Decías mi nombre mientras un pedazo de acero se posaba contra tus órganos. "¡Lo recordé! ¡Todo! ¡Nuestras vidas!" Exclamabas con dificultad. 

Yo no podía hablar. La afilada punta de acero perforó mi pecho. Intenté buscar tu mano. Pero no la pude encontrar.

Te escuchaba desesperado. Gritabas que me amabas, que era el amor de tu vida. Quise sonreír, estaba feliz de escucharte otra vez. La sangre se escapaba deslizándose por la comisura de mis labios. Mis pesados ojos se cerraban mientras escuchaba tu voz. 

Lloraste y pediste que no muriera. Deberías preocuparte por ti, Shoyo. Una gran viga de acero aplasta tu abdomen, tus piernas eran presas de un gran dolor también.

"Kenma.. En la siguiente vida.."

¿Qué estás diciendo, Shoyo..? No puedo oirte... Supongo que es mi muerte.

Mis ojos se cerraron, despidiéndose de la calidad de un cielo primaveral... 

La oscuridad me daba la bienvenida.. Otra vez.

¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con Shoyo? ¿Por qué deben quitarme a la persona que amo? No soporto verlo morir. No soporto más este sufrir. ¿Acaso hice algo para molestar a los dioses?

La oscuridad se transformó en luz. Mi mente en blanco, vacía, sin recuerdos.

\-------

"¿Llegaste tarde a la universidad otra vez?" Shoyo me regañó, aunque su rostro enojado para mi era algo adorable.

"Lo siento. Perdí el tren." Me intenté excusar, mientras tomaba un bocado de lo que había preparado Shoyo para la cena.

"Nunca cambias..." Shoyo suspiró, se sentó frente a mi, tomando un plato para servirse.

Miré a Shoyo con sorpresa. 

"¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro..?"

Aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza, sentí una fuerte puntada en mi corazón. No podía explicar cómo me sentía. 

Esa noche presentí que algo iba a pasar. Algo desconocido e impredecible. Un mal presentimiento, no pude dormir. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Shoyo. ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

Días pasaron, me sentía tan extraño. Me aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Shoyo, temeroso de que algo le sucediera. 

Shoyo apuraba el paso, debido a que desperté tarde por no dormir la noche anterior.. Lo más probable es que no llegáramos a tiempo a la universidad. 

Estábamos cruzando la calle cuando Shoyo me regañó y me volvió a decir "¡Nunca cambias!"

Shoyo se detuvo, yo me detuve. Una mirada bastaba para saber lo que pensábamos. Ambos recordamos nuestra desdicha. Se volteó a mi, en medio del camino. 

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza, yo le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Lo miré a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Recorrí mejilla con la yema de mi pulgar.

Estaba feliz. Por fin... Mis recuerdos volvieron a mi. Recordé todos aquellos grandes momentos de nuestras vidas pasadas.. En todas aquellas vidas amé a Shoyo con la misma intensidad de ahora.

Pero antes de darme cuenta del peligro que significaba recordar, el viento trajo consigo un camión a alta velocidad que nos atropelló a ambos. 

Sentí el impacto contra mi cuerpo, todo pasó tan rápido que no pude sentir dolor. Maldije al cielo, ¿Por qué los dioses estaban jugando de aquella forma con nosotros?

Me arrastré sobre el concreto, dispuesto a estar a tu lado incluso en mi último respiro. 

Caí a tu lado, aún seguíamos con vida.

"Kenma.. En la próxima vida.. Hay que renacer como espuma de mar."

"Me gustaría renacer cómo estrellas.."

"Entonces vamos a renacer cómo estrellas de mar, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Suena genial.."

Era difícil hablar con todo ese dolor pinchando nuestro cuerpo. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, era difícil no querer llorar en ese momento.

Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría. Ambos sabíamos que al despertar otra vez lo perderíamos todo.

"No cierres los ojos aún, Kenma.. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.."

Shoyo intentaba mantenerme despierto. 

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vida?"

¿Cómo podría olvidar la primera vez que me enamoré de ti? Claro que la recuerdo.

"Aún sigues amando el volleyball.."

"Y tu sigues odiando moverte.."

Un suave momento antes de una fría muerte. Puedo recordar la primera vez que vi tu rostro, tu voz, tu aroma.. Siento que fue ayer el día que te conocí.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

No podía morir sin antes decirte por última vez lo mucho que te amaba. Tu también, ¿Verdad?

"Vamos a renacer como estrellas de mar.."

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que aquel eterno camino de luz me esperaba otra vez.

~~~ 

Cuando recién ingresé a la preparatoria, mis ojos quedaron cautivados por un chico de cabellos cómo el sol. Aquellos anaranjados cabellos danzaban con el viento.

Ese chico... Era cómo el sol.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero tuve miedo de que observara mi rostro y escapé entre los pasillos.

Luego de aquel encuentro de sólo unos pocos segundos, él siempre intentaba acercarse a mí. Yo huía cómo si fuera un pequeño gato asustado.

"¡Espera!" Recuerdo escucharlo gritar mientras me perseguía. "¡Me llamo Hinata Shoyo!"

Tomó mi muñeca, atrapandome en esos ojos llenos de vida. 

"Eres mi senpai, ¿No?"

Me preguntaba con una sonrisa tan brillante que mis ojos se negaban a mantenerse despiertos.

"Kozume.. Kenma."

Susurré con timidez. Él era demasiado para mi, demasiado brillante. Demasiado hermoso.

"¿Eh?"

Quizá mi voz fue dan baja que no pudo escucharme. Volví a presentarme, pero esta vez miré directamente a esos hermosos ojos.

"Me llamo.. Kozume Kenma."

Shoyo me sonrió, se emocionó por algo tan simple cómo saber mi nombre.

"Kozume.. ¿Vamos a la cafetería?"

Me invitó rápidamente, ¿Por qué era tan descarado conmigo? No, eso no era lo que me molestaba.. ¿Por qué era tan amable conmigo cuando lo evité todo este tiempo?

"Dime Kenma."

Los ojos de Shoyo brillaron mucho más. Era cómo el cielo nocturno estrellado.

"Bien.. ¡Kenma!" 

Con una sonrisa que podía cegar hasta al mismo sol, tomando mi mano, Shoyo me arrastró hasta la cafetería.

Shoyo me explicó que no era bueno haciendo amigos, yo era su primer amigo. No supe cómo sentirme en ese momento. Yo era igual a él. Estuve sólo toda mi vida escolar.. Y él cambió completamente todo mi mundo. Lo puso de cabeza, y era algo que adoraba totalmente.

Conocerlo fue... Lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida.

En mi ceremonia de graduación, Shoyo lloraba. Sus lágrimas adornaban su rostro empapado mientras me abrazaba. 

Lo busqué por todos los pasillos de la escuela, y cuando lo encontré el estaba llorando en la azotea, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

"No te vayas.. ¿Qué haré sin ti..?"

Rogaba mientras parecía ahogarse en lágrimas.

"Shoyo.."

No sabía que decir, no había palabra que ayudara a calmar las lágrimas de Shoyo.

Quizá.. 

Cuidadosamente tomé el rostro de Shoyo con mi mano derecha, acerqué mi rostro al de él y.. Ese fue nuestro primer beso. 

Recuerdo que en ese momento, sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado revoloteaban en mi corazón.

Creo que cuando nos separamos, ambos vimos lo mismo en nuestros ojos. Aquella marca de la muerte que siempre nos perseguía, brillaba en la dulce mirada de Shoyo.

Desearía no haberte besado. Si eso significaba que no tuviéramos que recordar nuestras vidas pasadas.. Y las horribles formas en las que morimos.

Shoyo, Tomaste mi mano y me arrastraste hasta el barandal de la azotea. Tenías una mirada feroz, decidida.

"No voy a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar. Kenma, salta conmigo." 

Jamás pensé que escucharía Shoyo decir aquellas palabras. Lo miraba sorprendido mientras él se apoyaba en el barandal.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Shoyo, no podemos.."

Me negaba rotundamente, no podía ser capaz de apagar esa luz en su mirada.

"Si nos suicidamos.. ¡Quizá así podamos estar en paz!"

No supe como reaccionar, me quedé estático, sin moverme. Shoyo me regalaba una mirada diferente a las que solía conocer. ¿Qué era lo que Shoyo sentía en esos momentos? No lo pude descifrar.

Tomó mis manos, buscando que mi mirada se centrase en él. 

"Kenma.. Toma fuerte mi mano.."

Lo siento, Shoyo. No pude negarme a tu petición. Tomé tu mano y recuerdo haberte escuchado reír.

"Te amo.

"Yo también te amo."

Nos sentamos en el barandal, y el frío viento nos azotó cuando caímos. Ambos tomábamos con fuerza la mano del otro, reacios a alejarnos. Estaríamos juntos, incluso en ese momento.

"¡¡Me alegra haberte conocido!!"

Gritó Shoyo con una voz temblorosa. Quizá estaba llorando. No lo sé, no pude verlo. 

"¡Yo también! ¡Te amo!"

Había muchas palabras que quería decirle, tantos sentimientos que no pude transmitirle. 

Pero sabía que Shoyo, estaba enterado de la intensidad de mi amor por él. 

Es un poco triste, Shoyo. No renacimos como estrellas o espuma de mar...

Tampoco pudimos adornar el cielo nocturno siendo hermosas estrellas.

Nuestra vida terminó allí. 

¿Qué fue lo que le hicimos a los dioses en nuestra primera vida para que nos castigaran de esa forma?

Es triste. Quería ser una estrella de mar. O un caballito de mar.

Abrí los ojos por un momento, el suelo parecía estar cerca.

"¡Te amo!"

Me volviste a gritar.

"¡Yo más!"

....

Shoyo, antes de morir.. Agradezco haber compartido todas mis vidas contigo. Agradezco que seas parte de mi vida en cualquier línea temporal.

No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, por eso.. Creo que la mejor decisión fue suicidarnos en ese momento. Los dioses deben estar furiosos, pero realmente no me importa hundirme en el infierno por ti. Si estás a mi lado, podría soportarlo. Me quemaré en las llamas ardientes del infierno por ti.

Shoyo.

Eres mi sol, mi brillante sol. 

Te amo.


End file.
